Touhou School
by Mikazuki Heart
Summary: The Touhou girls are being sent to school! With new faces Teachers, and a new student the school year couldn't get any harder. How will anyone survive with strick teachers, a girl who like to cause trouble for everyone, and each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Touhou School: First Day_

As the school bell rang about a hundred students of all shapes, sizes, and ages went inside. Each student had seven classes to deal with during the school hours. There were also rules which some students might find a bit hard for them. A few where: 1. No fighting in classrooms. 2. No umbrellas. 3. No using any spell card or magic of any type. And so on.

"No umbrellas. Does that mean no parasols?" Asked Remila Scarlet, also known as The Scarlet Devil.

"Sorry, my dear but yes." Said the Principal

"Bu-But…How am I supposed to survive the day!" Stammered Remila. Remila was a vampire so she stayed well away from sunlight. But since school is during the day (despite that she is over 400 years old she still is going to school) she must bring a parasol to protect her. Along with her insane sister, Flandre they are vulnerable to the sun.

"You will figure something out…" Said the principal

"I do wonder how Team ⑨ is going to survive…" Whispered Remiu pointing to Cirno and her group. Team ⑨, is what Cirno, Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia, and Wriggle where often called for they weren't really smart. Usually they just mess around instead.

"Cirno…Are you sure it said that?" Asked Wriggle when Cirno was reading the handbook

"I'm sure…I think…" Said Cirno, the only one of her group who can read

"So…we are to go to class now? The bell rang.." Said Mystia walking to her first class which all of the team was in

"I think. It says…"Once bell has rung please go to your class…" Murmured Cirno behind the book

"I do hope it will be easy…" Said Daiyousei

"Hopefully…" Sighed Rumia bracing herself for the hard year.

As Sakuya walked around looking for her homeroom she wondered why everyone was sent to school. "Are the teacher's human or Youkai?" She thought. "Oh well. Guess we will figure it out later on... , She then accidently into a passing student who was also looking for her class.

"Oh I am sorry…um…I believe we never met?" Apologized Sakuya

"Yeah…I am new here. My name is Moonlight. I am a Youkai. I can do a lot of things so I rather not name them now…I am already late, Sakuya." Said Moonlight picking up her books

"Sorry. Um…what is your first class?" Asked Sakuya still lost in the huge school

"You're a student? You seem a bit too old…Anyway it is Miss Awakawi's." Questioned Moonlight raising an eyebrow

"Oh…I have her too. And yes I am a student. Don't be surprised there are ones way older than me." Said Sakuya relieved.

But what Sakuya didn't notice was the cunning smirk on Moonlight's face and that she knew her name. Sakuya is a maid for the Scarlet's, mainly Remila. She is a human, or so they say, and she can control time which helps with her maid work and knife throwing.

'This year is going to be fun…" Thought Moonlight

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Faces, New Friends

"So…why are you here?" Asked Sakuya when Marissa sat down on the bench in front of the Principal's office.

"I got caught stealing Patchy's books…" Smiled Marisa

Marisa is a human but is also a magician and thief. She has a tendency to "borrow" Patchouli's books.

"I'm here for some girl made me late to my class...despite me slowing down time. It was as if time was only slowed down for her so she wasn't late…" Sighed Sakuya

After a short time Sukia, an oni, came and sat down. As always she looked drunk.

"Let me guess…you got in trouble for drinking Sake in class?" Asked Marisa

It took a while to get Sukia to respond but she finally told them.

"Yeah…" She laughed "But I still have my Sake!"

"Alice! Pay attention please!" Said Mr. Fujita

Alice was once a human but she made herself a Magician. She is a doll maker and can control her dolls. Mr. Fujita is one of the strictest teachers in the school and even if you were paying attention you will still be blamed for not paying attention.

"I was paying attention, sir!" Said Alice sitting straighter

"If you were then tell me this: This type of blood is deadly to Vampires." Said Mr. Fujita

Alice thought about this for a while. "He wasn't talking about this though…" She thought

"Alice? Do you have an answer? No? Can anyone else answer?" Said Mr. Fujita

"Bu-but I have an answer!" Stammered Alice

But Mr. Fujita wouldn't listen. "Anyone…Ah! Yes, Moonlight?" Called Mr. Fujita

"Celestial blood. Anyone in their right mind should know that. Even if they aren't a Vampire…" Smirked Moonlight

"Great. And Alice go to the Principal's Office for back talk." Said Mr. Fujita as he continued the lesson.

"But…!" Complained Alice

"Go! Now!" Ordered Mr. Fujita

"Miss Scarlet. May I be a assistance to you?" Asked Sakuya at lunch when she saw Remila

"Yeah. Help me find Flandre before she either gets herself hurt or someone else. OR even destroy something" Said Remila scanning the Lunch room

Flandre is Remila's younger sister. Flan, short for Flandre is an insane Vampire. You have no clue how she can react. For one second she can be a sweet girl the next a crazy girl. She likes to blow things up. With her immense Destruction powers she can be deadly.

"I she her Miss Remila." Said Sakuya. She then realized who Flan was talking to. Moonlight. She knew this meant trouble. For either there could be a fight or Moonlight causes Flan trouble which would cause even more.

As Aya was taking pictures for her little newspaper she saw an interesting thing. She decided to go investigate it before Hatate get there.

"Hello! What is going over here?" Asked Aya

"We are trying to do our homework…But it is hard!" Complained Wriggle

"I think I found an answer!" Shouted Cirno

"OH! What is it?" Begged Rumia

"Uh…3 times 3 equals 9!" Said Cirno triumphantly

"Thank you!" Said Mystia

Ohhh…This is a great scoop!" Thought Aya taking pictures of them actually doing homework. She then interviewed each of them a left for the day. It looks like everyone is faring well so far.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trouble

Dang it! This is not a good way for the third day of school to start!' Thought Yuka sitting on the bench in front of the office. "That god dang teacher is such a Hidastou!"

Elly her gatekeeper then came walking down the hall

"Oh! Miss Yuka. How are you?" Asked Elly, when she saw her.

Yuka is a Youkai who can manipulate flowers. Her gatekeeper, Elly is also a Youkai and carries around a scythe.

"I am good if I wasn't here." Sighed Yuka

"CHEN!" Called Ran running down the hall crashing into Elly and Yuka

Because of all the noise the principal came out to see what was up.

"What it with all the commotion! Never mind! All four of you are to report to after school detention at the end of the week. Now back to class all of you!" Yelled the Principal

"He-he, a lot of students are in detention so far…" Laughed Moonlight

Not much is known about Moonlight so far but it seems that she likes to cause trouble. Also what she can do is not known yet. But only Sakuya knows that she is out for trouble.

"Hey! Excuse me! Can you redirect us to the Music room? We uh… forgot where it is." Said Lyrica

"I blame Merlin. She said she would remember…" Blamed Lunasa

"Did not!" Yelled Merlin

The Prismriver sisters each can play a certain instrument. Lyrica can play piano, Merlin can play trumpet, and Lunasa plays violin. They also work for Yuyuko Saigyouzi.

"Sure. Just follow me. But hurry. I don't want to be late for my class." Smiled Moonlight innocently.

Flandre and Remila have made it this far into the school year without getting burned by the sun. Though with the help of Sakuya and the fact that it has been cloudy for most of the day, the Scarlet sisters are faring well in the school year. At least till today…

"Ahh..! It is way too bright out!" Complained Flandre when they were going to their next class.

"I wish we could do something about this weather but sadly we can't…" Mumbled Remila

"I am sorry Miss Remila and Miss Flandre." Said Sakuya

"Nothing to be sorry about, Sakuya. At least I can use my parasol between classes…till a teacher spots us." Said Remila looking around for any teachers. Yesterday she was nearly caught but Flandre who was caught got detention for threating a teacher.

"Today is Wednesday! We get out early. Thank goodness… I am tired." Yawned Yukari

"Pay attention to the lesson." Whispered Reimu

Yukari is a Youkai who can manipulate all boundaries. She tends to sleep most of the time but it is known that she is really powerful along with two of her friends, Sukia (despite being drunk most of the time) and Yuyuko. Another friend of hers is Remiu, a shrine maiden.

"Remiu, Yukari? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Asked Mrs. Wave

"No…." Said Remiu

"Good. Well at the end of class report to the principal's office for detention." Said Mrs. Wave

It looks like not everyone's is faring well so far…

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Detention

As Remiu and Yukari walked down the Detention room they saw some other groups of people walking down to the room also.

"Well...looks like we aren't the only ones who got into trouble." Yawned Yukari

One of the other groups contained Ran, Chen, Yuuka, and Elly. Then there was Sakuya, Marisa, and Suika. Flandre then came following with Alice behind her.

"It seems we have a whole group today." Said Moonlight stepping out of the detention room "For those who don't know me, I am Moonlight Soul. I am a student here and today I will be watching over you while Mr. Itami, the detention keeper, is away."

Moonlight then gathered everyone up and placed them in a seating arrangement. She then gave everyone a text book to study and answer questions the book contains.

Sitting in her seat, Sakuya glared out from behind her book at Moonlight. She wondered why no one else saw that this girl is trouble. She was sure that Moonlight was capable of powerful things so that also made her worry.

"Hmm..." Said Moonlight after a while. "How bout' we introduce ourselves. We can't all possibly know each other."

She then had Sakuya start.

"Well...my name is Sakuya Izayoi. I am a maid and I can control time. I work at the Scarlet Devil mansion." bowed Sakuya

"My name is Remila Scarlet. I am a Vampire and known as the Scarlet devil. I own the scarlet devil mansion" Said Remila standing up.

"Flandre Scarlet. Little sister of Remila who ordered me to stay in the basement for nearly 500 years. People say I is insane but I'm not. Kyuu~" Flandre smiled sweetly.

"Names Suika. I am a oni." Said Suika taking a sip of Sake and sitting back down

"My name is Ran. I am a shikigami of Miss Yukari." Waved Ren

"I'm Chen. I'm a shikigami of Ran. I am also a Nekomata." She smiled

"Greetings. I am Elly. Gatekeeper of Yuukas mansion." Elly greeted

"I guess will go now. I am Yuuka. I'm a very powerful flower Youkai ." Smiled Yuuka

"Alice. I am a doll maker and magician. I used to be human." Introduced Alice

"I'm Marisa. A magician but a human. Also Youkai exterminator." Marsia said

This just made everyone smile. Marisa does tend to beat Youkai but never has she really killed on.

"I am Remiu. A shrine maiden." Waved Remiu

"I'm Yukari. Youkai of boundaries." Yawned Yukai dozing off a bit.

"My turn now. I am Moonlight Soul. I am a Death Youkai. Not a shinigami just a death youkai. More powerful then Shinigamis." Smirked Moonlight

Before anyone could respond the bell rang dismissing them from detention. All of them ran out of the room wanting to go home so the third day of school could be over with.

As they left Moonlight stood in the door way and watched them go. Laughing to herself, she made more plans on how to cause everyone trouble without getting in trouble herself. Maybe mind manipulation, since she was capable of it. But she decided not to. Too much work for her and not enough fun.


	5. Chapter 5

hapter 5: No chaos for second hour

It was the fourth day of school. It was currently second hour gym for Mokou. Sitting down on the bench she watched as four people raced. Two people on each team. Mokou was hoping she wouldn't have to go up next. She hated three legged races. Whenever she did one they always lost because her partner would never listen. Sadly she was called up next. But because of the noise she didn't hear who her partner was.

Going to the area where the two members meet to tie one of their legs together she saw who her partner was, Kaguya.

"What? I have to be partners with her?" Demanded Mokou

"Of course you do" Said Ms. Light "You two are on the same team."

"The same team? We never are on the same team." Retorted Kaguya

"Well…today you are!" Snapped

So Kaguya and Mokou had to race together. Eirin and Keine, whom were watching on the sidelines where surprised that the two were actually working together. And..getting along.

As Satori sat down at the lunch table, since it was her lunch hour, she was joined by her two pets and younger sister. Her pet Utusho, a hell raven, spoke up about what her friend, Rin, was eating.

"Is that a type of bird…?" She asked pointing to what was on Utusho

"Yes it is birdbrain." Sighed Rin taking a bite of the bird "I am a cat of course."

"Why can't you enjoy some good ramen so you wouldn't insult Utusho by eating a bird, Rin?" Recommended Koishi.

"They don't insult each other, Koishi" Said Satori "They are best friends. Which is good. My pets should be good friends."

There was then the sound of someone yelling. Satori then sent Rin and Utusho to go see what it was.

Outside Rin and Utusho saw what the noise was.

"Komachi! You take to many breaks in your work. You are the slowest shinigami ever to work." Said Shikieiki

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Apolized Komachi bowing many times

"You need to learn better. Work harder I say. But instead you just work slower. You shouldn't slack so much. Once work is done you can take a break." Lectured Shikieiki

"I'm sorry." She said then muttered under her breath "But works never ends. Every moment someone dies."

The bell then rang, signaling that lunch is over for people who have lunch second hour. But silently among those people was a girl with long silver hair that reached her ankles. Not many people knew her but the ones who did wondered where she was going.

For the first time ever Moonlight got in trouble for her actions. She got caught stealing another students test and ruining it causing them to receive a 0. But someone saw and told on her. Now she has a 0 on the test and detention. "I won't let this ruin my plans" she said to herself as she pushed past the crowd of students either going or leaving lunch.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A filler headline.

"Eeee! A bat!" Screamed a student.

"Quick, get a net!" yelled a girl with medium-length yellow hair.

"That won't help us, Gengetu!" The student yelled, as she swatted at the bat.

The other student then hit the bat and knocked it aganist a window. It then raised a broom to hit the bat again. But right before she hit it, the bat turned into a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Oh Elis! I'm so sorry!" The student apolozied

"Its alright...I'm just a bit shaked up...Man you are good with a broom..." Elis shaked

"This is good..." Snickered Hatate, taking pictures with her phone. "'Close Friend hurts another.' That will be the title headline."

Up from behind, came a girl with gray hair and mouse ears on her head. She took the phone from Hatate and held it up high on one of her dowsing sticks.

"It ain't nice to make fake stories on people." Nazrin scolded.

"Well sorry, hon." Hatate smiled, jumping up high and grabbing her phone "But it is my living!"

With that said Hatate ran off and out of the classroom. On her way to the commons she ran past Shinki and Alice who were walking down another hallway. Hatate decided to get some dirt on them also and hid behind a trash can.

"But...mom..." Alice complained

"Sorry, dear. But I will be staying at this school and observe it for a while." Shinki complied.

"It will be embarassing to have my mother here..." Alice huffed. "No one else here has there mother here."

"Thats because they probably don't have one. Anyway it won't be long. I just want to see if having a school in Maikai for my creations is a good idea."

"Sure..." Alice sighed. "Just please...please...I beg you...don't embaress me."

"I promise dear." Shinki winked.

"Ohhh...Alice is the devil of Maiki's daughter...Interesting..." Hatate said.

Soon a shadow overcame her. Turning around, Hatate saw a gril with blonde hair wearing a red maid outfit.

"Are you spying my on mistress?" Demanded the girl.

"Uhh...no..of course not..." Hatate stammered.

"Lies!" Yelled the maid "You will pay for so!"

"Yumeko...come here. Ignore the pitiful tengu." Shinki ordered, eyeing Hatate.

"But..but...All right mistress...Sorry for the disturbance mistress Shinki and Alice..." Yumeko apoloized, putting away the swords the was about to throw at Hatate.

Hatate tried to run away but she found herself frozen by Shinki's gaze.

"And you...Tengu girl. No mention of this will happen. Unless of course you want to make your trip to hell come sooner." Shinki glared.

"Y...yeah. Sure thing!" Hatate stammered, relaxing a bit when Shinki relaeased her gaze. "See ya idiot hair, creepy doll girl, and stupid maid!"

Hatate then dashed off, but running into yet another person. A very angry Moonlight...

(A filler. Yeah...I just had to make Alice be Shinki's daughter...I will try to get the other chapter soon...)


End file.
